Q untuk Queen
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Karena aku harus menjadi Ratu Kegelapan. Saat hidup, maupun saat mati. For Infantrum's ABC Villains Challenge. Warning: abal dan tak jelas!


Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf buat para pembaca, terutama maaf buat Sanich-san, yang punya challenge. This is REALLY NOT my best. Saya tahu ini fic abal banget, hampir gak ada dialog, cuma ada berderet-deret paragraf angsty gak jelas. Cuma ini yang paling pol bisa saya tulis tentang Bella dan 'keratuan'nya. Plis, maafkan Zen TT_TT *nyembah-nyembah*

* * *

Kubayangkan diriku membunuhnya.

Sirius Black. Tertumpah darahnya. Di tanganku.

Dalam benakku, aku bisa melihat diriku mengoyak kulitnya. Cairan merah membanjiri tanganku, kujilati. Nikmat. Senikmat ajal yang menyiksa korbanku ini.

Senikmat perasaan yang menguasai hati ketika orang lain mangkat—dan kau ada di sana, siap menjadi penggantinya.

Ratu. Kaudengar itu? Akulah ratu di sini.

…**xXx…**

**.**

**Q untuk Queen**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

For Infantrum's ABC Villains Challenge

.

.

.

…**xXx…**

"_Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangkit lagi, Crouch! Lempar kami ke Azkaban, kami akan menunggu! Dia akan bangkit lagi dan akan datang membebaskan kami. Dia akan memberi kami penghargaan lebih daripada kepada pendukungnya yang lain! Hanya kami yang setia! Hanya kami yang berusaha mencarinya!"_ (**Bellatrix Lestrange**, GoF)

Ya, hanya kami yang setia padanya. Saat itu. Kami berempat menghadiri persidangan di hadapan Bartemius Crouch Senior, lalu ditendang begitu saja masuk Azkaban.

Kami berempat. Barty Crouch Junior, anak si kepala sidang sendiri. Rodolphus Lestrage, suamiku. Rabastan, adik Rodolphus. Dan aku, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Saat itu pun, bahkan jauh sebelum itu, aku sudah tahu akulah abdi Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling setia. Telah menyerahkan seluruh kesetiaanku dari awal, aku adalah permaisurinya. Ratunya. Dan aku percaya dia bisa memilih sendiri siapa yang layak menjadi ratu bagi kekuasaan tertinggi Kegelapan.

Pangeran Kegelapan memberitahuku rahasia, rahasia yang takkan pernah dibaginya bagi siapapun, bahkan para Pelahap Mautnya. Semua rencana baru. Semua target buruan. Semua musuh yang layak disingkirkan. Daftarnya ada di tanganku, dan aku akan bertindak sesuai yang dia inginkan.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Akulah ratunya.

Oh, tapi apa yang kudengar terjadi pada suatu malam di desa Muggle kumuh Little Hangleton?

"_Aku menawarkan diri membawa Piala Triwizard ke _maze_ sebelum makan malam. Mengubahnya menjadi Portkey. Rencana tuanku berhasil. Dia telah kembali berkuasa dan aku akan diberi kehormatan melampaui impian seorang penyihir."_ (**Barty Crouch Jr**, GoF)

Bagaimana mungkin aku, sang Ratu Kegelapan, bukanlah orang yang pada akhirnya membangkitkan tuanku dari kehampaan? Si Crouch yang licik, dan Peter Pettigrew yang kami semua sangka sudah mati, si idiot itu? Merekalah yang membawakan Harry Potter kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, alih-alih aku.

Aku merasa tersingkir sejenak. Terhalau dari jalur.

Dan aku tak suka tersingkir.

Sejak kecil, aku sudah terbiasa jadi yang tersingkir. Sebagai anak pertama, tak banyak yang diharapkan orangtuaku dariku, mereka lebih mengagung-agungkan Cissy, adik bungsuku—adikku satu-satunya, sebetulnya, karena Andromeda si anak tengah _jelas_ bukan saudariku. Ketika akhirnya kami beranjak dewasa, Andromeda memilih jalan terlaknat yang pernah ada: menikahi Muggle. Narcissa menikah dengan pemuda bangsawan Malfoy itu dan memulai jalan mereka sendiri kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, sementara aku dan suamiku, yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi Pelahap Maut, tak banyak memerhatikan mereka.

Setelah aku mengenal dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Lord Voldemort, barulah aku merasa dimengerti. Dia tidak hanya mengerti dari luar—benar-benar _mengerti_, karena tak ada pikiran yang bisa kausembunyikan dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak secuil pun. Dia memahamiku, lebih dari siapapun memahamiku, lebih dari Cissy, lebih dari Rodolphus.

Aku mulai berbagi seluruh ide-ideku dengannya. Seluruh angan-anganku. Segala hasrat dan impian terdalamku. Pangeran Kegelapan mendengarkan. Pangeran Kegelapan menenteramkan. Pangeran Kegelapan berbagi.

Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi ratunya.

Dan aku tidak puas hanya dengan menjadi Ratu Kegelapan.

Nama belakangku Lestrange, tapi itu nama suamiku. Orang-orang masih ingat namaku saat masih gadis: Bellatrix Black. Ya, Black. Dan aku tidak puas hanya dengan menjadi Ratu Kegelapan.

Aku menginginkan hitam yang abadi. _The Queen of Black_.

"_Apa ada pengaruhnya kalau dia sepupuku? Aku tidak menganggap mereka keluargaku. _Perempuan itu _jelas bukan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak aku seusiamu, kecuali sekelebat saat dia masuk Azkaban. Kaupikir aku bangga punya saudara seperti dia?"_ (**Sirius Black**, OotP)

Pria _itu_ menghalangi jalanku.

Anak sulung pamanku Orion, yang pemberontak dan sangat menyebalkan. Yang berpisah jalan. Adiknya jauh lebih berguna baginya, nyaris menjadi putra mahkota Pangeran Kegelapan, namun menghilang. Meski begitu, Sirius Black terang-terangan kabur dan mengkhianati nama belakangnya sendiri.

Dan sialnya, dia pewaris tunggal kerajaan Black.

Kalau tidak ada dia, _aku_lah orangnya. Keturunan terdekat yang akan mewarisi seluruh kenangan hitam ini. Aku akan jadi ratu di keluarga ini.

Maka, kubunuh dia.

"_Apakah benar, bahwa cicitku—keluarga Black yang terakhir—sudah meninggal? …Aku tak percaya."_ (**Phineas Nigellus**, OotP)

Jadi, sudah jelas kan, aku ratu sekarang?

Bertahun-tahun setelah aku menempati singgasana Black, aku mendapati ada tugas lain lagi yang diinstruksikan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun anehnya, dia menurunkan tugas itu kepada calon yang paling tidak kompeten: Draco Malfoy, anak laki-laki saudariku Narcissa.

Sesal aneh merayapi hatiku… bagaimana mungkin lagi-lagi dia tidak mempercayakan tugas mulia itu kepada_ku_? Bukankah telah ada kesepakatan tidak tertulis yang memastikan hanya akulah abdi yang paling setia baginya?

Tapi aku mengalah, aku menepi. Demi adikku sendiri. Aku yakin, membunuh Dumbledore bukanlah misi terbesar Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia pasti menyimpan tugas lain yang jauh lebih besar, untukku. Maka kunantikan itu.

Dan kemudian, misi yang tadinya milik Malfoy direnggut begitu saja oleh si pengkhianat bertopeng.

"_Snape membunuhnya. Aku di sana, aku melihatnya."_ (**Harry Potter**, HBP)

Severus Snape, membunuh Dumbledore?

Demi Salazar Slytherin. Penghinaan macam apa ini?

Tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya sungguh-sungguh demi Pangeran Kegelapan. Si licik itu kan sudah tersudut. Dan dia sudah melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar—dipaksa adikku. Dan terpaksalah dia membunuh Dumbledore, pria tua yang sudah mengeloninya selama bertahun-tahun terakhir.

Maka apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya menunggu misi berikutnya.

Perjalanan kami para Pelahap Maut makin cepat dan kegiatan kami makin kompleks. Segera setelah si Potter itu membobol lemari besiku di Gringotts, kami bekerja ekstrakeras untuk menangkap bocah keparat itu. Pada akhirnya, pertempuran pun mencapai puncaknya, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum situasi benar-benar memuncak…

…itu terjadi.

Kematian menjemputku.

Padahal aku belum selesai, belum… Aku masih mengincar posisi teratas itu, yang akhirnya mengukuhkan diriku sebagai ratu di antara para Pelahap Maut. Aku harus jadi absolut. Bukan hanya sekadar _lady_.

Tapi kematian menyongsongku melalui tangan seorang _lady_.

"_Kau—tidak—akan—pernah—menyentuh—anak—anak—kami—lagi!"_ (**Molly Weasley**, DH)

Pangeran Kegelapan murka setengah mati. Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak bisa kehilanganku. Itulah satu-satunya kelemahannya yang kuketahui: dia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan abdinya yang paling kuat dan paling berharga.

Sementara aku terkurung di dunia aneh kebas itu, aku yang penuh penyesalan seolah memandang menembus sebuah jendela terang, ke arah dunia orang hidup, mengawasi detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Lord Voldemort.

Aku belum jadi ratu. Belum…

Ingin kukutuk si Weasley itu, dan ingin kucabik-cabik anak perempuannya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar aku tak perlu melakukannya.

Beberapa saat setelah aku meninggalkan dunia, Harry membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ya, dia _membunuh_, benar-benar membunuhnya, membuat jasadnya kosong tanpa jiwa, membuatnya menyusulku ke tempatku berada, di dunia remang-remang ini, entah di mana.

Aku berdiri di sana, bimbang.

"_My Lord_?"

"Bella."

Dia mati. Pangeran Kegelapan berada di sana, baru saja mengalami hal yang paling ditakutinya sepanjang hidup.

"Anda datang," kataku, suaraku menggema tak jelas.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya. Aku heran. Tak ada murka. Hanya ada… damai?

"Di dunia antah-berantah…"

"Apakah mungkin ini pesta kita berdua?"

Aku tak tahu. Entahlah…

"Anda tahu Anda baru saja mati, kan, Tuan?" aku menatapnya waswas.

Pangeran Kegelapan melempar pandang tanpa makna. "Ya."

"Dan setelah ini, Anda akan menempuh jalan lain, yang abadi."

"Kematian mungkin takkan jadi begitu buruk. Temani aku."

Aku terkesiap, namun aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Dunia berkabut ini makin lama makin menelanku, dan memudarkan diriku di dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Lord Voldemort.

"Bella, temani aku. Kau abdi yang setia. Paling setia di antara semuanya. Dalam hidup dan mati, kau…"

"…akan tetap jadi abdi yang paling setia."

Dan, kami menghilang sepenuhnya dari alam perantara ini. Menuju imortalitas tak berujung. Entah ke mana.

Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah menunaikan misiku. Kini akulah ratunya. Pendamping sejati Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak saat hidup, saat mati.

Akulah Ratu Kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Astaga, apa sih ini? *headbang*

Mungkin kalau dibuat awards, ini adalah salah satu nominee fanfic Zen yang paling jelek. Huaaa~! Sanich-san, sekali lagi maaf! Udahlah mepet deadline, jelek pula.

Anggap saja Harry gak pernah nerima warisan setelah Sirius mati. *gubrak*

Maaf, ketidakproduktifan saya akhir-akhir ini mungkin karena saya… sedang jatuh cinta? Uwoooo~! *dibabat rame-rame*

Sudah, lupakan saja. Ada yang mau review? XD


End file.
